


Balance设定

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky





	1. Chapter 1

【赛兰特（silent）】

暗精灵中最强的战士，擅长以弓箭为主的附着魔法，拥有可以使用超大型魔法的魔力，但连续使用会陷入昏迷。永远的寿命。

在理解魔法方面简直就是白痴，所以让他学习新的魔法十分困难，哪怕是低级的火球魔法。

耳朵上的饰品是花苞的样子，白玉所制缠绕金丝，里面沉睡者一名死去的精灵女孩的灵魂。（本人并不知道）

喜欢能征服自己的、有着成熟魅力的人。

会的英语尽够交流，但是能说龙语。

喜欢凉凉的东西，对酒没什么好感，陪着别人喝酒只说明他对你有意思。

头发是浅浅的奶金色，眼睛是很浅的水蓝，看起来就像是灰的。

保留着暗精灵的习俗，比如说话听起来像是调情。

年龄是470岁，可以做男主爷爷的爷爷—v—y

称佣兵团的人为孩子，从未把他们当做同辈看

可以很温柔贤淑

听不懂的时候会回复以迷茫的微笑（让男主爱得要死的笑容）

答应过佣兵团的人不在团里发生关系或者恋爱，所以在男主喜欢他很久依然没有感觉，对告白也没有答应

看起来是个有点迷糊的精灵族青年，生气的时候会把界限画得很清

有一个领养的女儿，女儿都比男主大上很多倍！！！！！

女儿叫爱莉儿，是个黑头的蓝眼睛的少女

说自己唱歌走调，其实是因为会唱的歌全都是咒语

声音很好听，糯糯的感觉？非常让人产生怜爱


	2. Chapter 2

莫戈（Moge）

被赛兰特昵称为莫（Mo）

看起来是个大叔实际上只有27岁

黑卷发，有点胡茬


	3. Chapter 3

设定

【种族】

[精灵族] [兽人] [木人] [龙族] [人类] [矮人] [物人]

【佣兵职业】

[攻击] [防御] [治愈]

[攻击] 

#远程# #近程#

#远程#

*魔法* *弓弩* *长刃* *爆破* *附着魔法*

#近程#

*短刃* *附着魔法* *魔法（特指召唤）*

[防御]

*魔法（精神防御）* *铠甲* *肉体（种族优势）*

[治疗]

*魔法* *药剂* 

【种族特点/优势/劣势】

[精灵族] 

#光精灵# #暗精灵#身体轻盈，即使是成年精灵的体重也像人类的小孩子一样；行动敏捷；体质较差

#光精灵#

*优势* 感知力，在明亮环境的感知力大幅度提升但在黑暗环境中也不会下降，尤擅长感知恶意；对魔法与书籍有着显著的理解创造能力

*劣势*畏寒；异常固执；制造能力极差

#暗精灵#

*优势*感知力，在黑暗环境的感知力大幅度提升但在明亮环境中也不会下降，尤擅长感知情绪；在制造附着魔法武器方面能力显著

*劣势*畏热，非常容易改变想法，纯魔法理解力极差

[兽人]

*优势*身体强壮，恢复能力快，怪力，忠心

*劣势*好战；脾气暴躁，魔力只够使用低阶魔法

[木人]

*优势* 学识渊博，擅长中阶魔法，记忆力超群

*劣势*畏火，胆小，容易进入沉睡期导致错过很多事情

[龙族]

*优势*最擅长使用魔法的种族；能够飞翔；体格健壮

*劣势*后代存活率低，生育后代能力低，多疑

[矮人]

*优势*最擅长制造的种族，热情好客，十分善良

*劣势*脾气暴躁；好胜心强；固执；智商低；贪婪；不会使用魔法

[物人]

*优势*隐蔽自己，其余优势根据种类而定

*劣势*魔力稀薄，其余根据种族而定

【种族声誉】

[精灵族] 智慧的象征，光精灵固执，暗精灵放荡

[兽人] 天生的战士，草莽英雄或者污合之匪

[木人] 活着的记录，胆小鬼

[龙族] 危险的疯子，魔法的主人

[矮人] 固执的傻子，最棒的工匠

[人类] 狡诈的短命生物，大多不守信用

[物人] 透明人

【语言】

[精灵族] 精灵语

[龙族] 龙语

人类、矮人使用同种语言

物人的语言根据主人而定

[木人] 精灵语

[兽人] 兽语

【书籍】

大多数魔法书籍都是龙语，一部分附着魔法是精灵语

（几乎所有精灵都懂龙语，龙族与精灵族是友好交往关系）

制造方面的书籍是普通人类的语言（拉丁文）

【佣兵团】

[型号]

小型佣兵团由10人或以下组成

中型由50人左右组成

大型由150~500人组成

一千人以上的被称之为#军队#

[组成人员]

负责攻击、防守、治疗与后勤人员

【主人公所在的佣兵团】瑟拉的宝石

瑟拉在龙语里是美丽的少女恋人

【写完设定就累得不想写正文了.................


	4. Chapter 4

依然是告白的片段~

“你有什么想对我说的吗？”走了一会，赛兰特突然转头问他。

莫戈难的地沉默了一会，“嗯……确实，有。”他抬手抓了抓头，似乎觉得这个动作不太适合现在的气氛，半途把手收了回来，改为放到脖子上。“我确实有点事情想和你说，兰斯……嗯，赛兰特。”连称呼都变了。

“Yeap？”温和的精灵有些迷茫地微笑着看他，水蓝色的眼睛里充满了疑惑，该死！他的声音配上这张脸这个表情简直让他无法开口，于是莫戈把刚才的话又重复了一遍：“我有点事想跟你说……”

“Yeap？”精灵的声音因为迷惑而显得柔软，带着他本人特有的糯糯的感觉，让莫戈喜欢的不知如何是好，男人张了张嘴，愣是没说出下一句话，就那么呆呆地盯着精灵。

“你的情绪波动的很厉害……是什么很重要的事情么？我没有什么事，我们可以去我的房间，慢慢说。”赛兰特像个长辈一样关心地摸了摸莫戈的额头，然后微微侧身询问男人的意见，眼睛里的温柔仿佛是一汪水。他觉得自己如果进去了那个房间就真的什么都别想说出来了，于是拒绝了精灵的好意。“不用，在这里就可以。”他深吸一口气，清了清嗓子，一把扳过赛兰特的肩膀：“I love you，Lance.”

“我知道。”赛兰特露出了原来如此的表情，“我知道，莫，我也爱你。”他笑着拥抱了莫戈，甚至用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭对方的，但是莫戈明白这里有什么错了。“我对你的，是爱情，是想要你成为我的情人的爱情，不是友情，兰斯。”他有点受伤地推开了精灵，湿润的黑色瞳孔像极了那只黏着赛兰特不放的小熊，只不过他的手伸到了精灵的脸颊旁，抚摸着那带着花苞饰品的耳垂。哦，那个乳白色的花苞还是他送的礼物，邀请赛兰特加入的收买行为。

费了好大劲反应过来的精灵后退了一步，让他的手落了个空。“哦，我不能，孩子。”赛兰特微微摇头，脸上写满了拒绝。“我答应过佣兵团的人，不在这里发生任何关系。”

莫戈觉得自己给了自己一耳光，这个 规定还是他为了让其他人放心而与赛兰特约定的！现在正好用到了自己身上！天啊，谁知道到最后爱上这个放荡精灵的人是自己？真是自讨苦吃！

“晚安。忘记这件事吧，对我们都没什么好处。”在他内心天人交战的时候，赛兰特展现了一个礼节性的微笑，迅速地躲进了房间，连背影都没留下。莫戈使劲闻了闻空气中残留的精灵身上的香气，垂头丧气地走回了自己的房间里。


End file.
